The Charmed One's huh? So do you like Sunnydale?
by ginger-cookies
Summary: A demonic creature called Argok has threatened to forge a gateway between our world and the underworld. To stop Argok The Charmed One's have to move to Sunnydale and a strange turn of events leads the sisters to distrust one of their own. chapter three n
1. Chapter 1

**The Charmed Ones huh? So when did you move to Sunnydale?**

BANG! Piper Phoebe and Paige coughed as a cloud of dust and smoke erupted around them.

"Well I think it's safe to say that, that spell didn't go according to plan…"muttered Paige as she brushed the excess dust off her pink T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ya think!" Phoebe exclaimed sarcastically as she stared at what was left of the potion (dust and a brown, muddy sludge that clung to the edge of the cauldron)

"What did you guys do to it!" Piper spluttered as the dust cleared around her mouth.

"Us?" asked Phoebe

"Last I checked you were helping us to make this vanishing potion too and now it's our fault?"

"You must have gotten an ingredient wrong," said Piper, ignoring Phoebe's outburst. Paige bent over the Book of Shadow's and examined the ingredients.

"Aha!" yelled Paige triumphantly

"We forgot to add essence of mugwart," she said as she tapped her finger on the missing ingredient.

"Oh you guys!" Piper exclaimed with a look of annoyance in her eye.

"It says clearly here that without essence of mugwart the spell can have an explosive effect!" Piper sighed,

"We'll get it next time. Paige slammed the Book of Shadow's shut in frustration.

"You know I was really looking forward to invisibility." Said Paige with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Me too." Agreed Phoebe.

"What about you Piper … PIPER! Hello! Am I talking to myself here?" Hey, what are you staring a…" Pheobe's voice dropped in a mixture of shock and joy. She looked at the figure standing in the doorway and then yelled at the top of her lungs, "PRUE!"

"What the Hell?" Piper exclaimed.

"But … but how, when, you died, what?" All of Piper's questions leaked out in a stream of confusing words.

"This isn't a social call." Said Prue sharply.

"Aww, no kidding!" said Piper sarcastically

"Most dead people don't visit their alive sisters for a social call!" Piper exclaimed with a mixture of confusion, annoyance and sarcasm in her voice.

"But what are you doing here, you should be wearing a big white dress playing a harp and wearing funny sandels up in … wait a minute you did make it to heaven right?" Asked Phoebe worriedly.

"The elders agreed that you would only understand the importance of this message if I was the one who gave it to you." Said Prue sternly.

"Also, I'm here only as a messenger. The moment my message is complete I will leave you … forever. The world is in jeopardy. The demon known as Argok (the Book of Shadow's magically opened to a page with a full description of him)

"Wait," said Paige

"Let me see what the Book of Shadow's has to say first" Paige stared at the illustration of Argok and was transfixed by it's appearance. It looked like a human brain stretched into the shape of a human body and dyed black. There were two big, round eyes and two more above them in the form of slits. Its nose consisted of two nostrils flat against its face and below that was a large mouth that remained open all the time. It was the approximate size of three golf balls one on top of the other. It's cheeks had three giant scratches either side with a pool of red blood smudged across the edge and filling the cut as well as dripping down the creature and landing neatly on his shoulders. Argok appeared as though he was always bleeding yet he seemed to have a never-ending supply of the life-giving stuff. In proportion, its head appeared too large for it's body. Argok's skin was toned around the face but his body was a different story. The skin sagged off his body in a most unpleasant way. Paige managed to tear her eyes away from the horrific drawing to read what the Book of Shadow's had to say about him.

Paige took a deep breath and then spoke:

"Argok. The demon that all other demon's fear. He is famous for his ever bleeding cuts and his habit of…"Paige Gulped and then continued.

"Swallowing babies alive and letting his stomach acid burn them to death. Argok is an extremely gifted fighter who has the strength of six demons put together and the agility of a samurai soldier. He can repel the majority of spells and active powers that are used against him. He is also a shapeshifter (he has the ability to turn into whatever person, animal or object he desires). He is closely connected with the devil and is always trying to find a way of connecting our world with the underworld. Vanquishing potions are harmless to him. To destroy him, you need to use the greatest power of all. The one power Argok could never hope to have or repel. Love." Paige finished reading and stared at the horror-struck faces around her.

"So what else … what, what … what else do we know about this gu – guy? Piper stuttered. Prue heaved a great sigh and then continued with her description.

"Argok has forged a gateway which leads to … well there's no easy way to say this but to hell." Paige stared at her too shocked for words.

"What do we do?" Paige exclaimed, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"Well," Prue began,

"The good news is that the gateway has not yet been opened. To open it, he needs the power of a Charmed one."

Piper took a deep breath and tried to take it all in.

" Uh, why are we on his hell gateway wish list?" Piper asked. Prue began to explain.

"He doesn't have the power of a charmed one because as yet he has been unaware of your whereabouts. Although he knows how to kill you, he also knows that to get your power, he has to get the Book of Shadow's out of the house, which he has no idea how to do. He needs your power to complete the spell. Prue finished.

"So all we have to do is stop Argok from getting our power." Paige concluded.

"So how do we go about doing that?" Phoebe inquired slowly. Prue sighed. "Here is the hard part. You have to move to Sunnydale."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper stared at Prue in disbelief.

"For how long, where's Sunnydale and why do we have to go there?" Paige asked, equally as stunned as Piper.

"You have to go there for three reasons." Prue began.

"One, because that is where the gateway is forged, two because the elders sense a great mystical power in Sunnydale which can aid you in your mission to destroy Argok and three because he has recently learnt where you live and you are in no way ready to fight him. In fact, he is probably on his way right now so I'd get going if I were you."

Phoebe gulped and tried to take it all in.

"So Prue where will we stay?" Asked Phoebe anxiously.

"When you first enter Sunnydale you turn right and then keep going straight and take the second turn on the left. You will see a street with about ten houses in it. Yours is the fourth one on the right side. It is made of red brick and is two storeys. It is house number 49. You should find the keys concealed underneath the doormat." Prue replied.

"Also, because it was not your personnel choice to leave, all expenses of the house have been taken care of by the elders."

"But what about my job, my friends, MY LIFE!" Piper yelled in agony.

"I'll be leaving _everything _behind."

"I'm sorry." Sighed Prue,

"but there is no other option."

"PRUE! You do not just tell me something like this and expect me to be ok with it! How am I supposed to cope? You have put the weight of the world on our shoulders and it's already begun destroying our lives!" yelled Piper passionately.

"I have to agree with Piper." Said Phoebe defensively.

"Yeah!" agreed Paige.

"I mean what are we supposed to do when we get there? There are so many things to think about, getting new jobs, finding new friends, let alone killing a demon that nobody has so much as looked at without being burnt to a crisp – literally." Phoebe said seriously.

"And what are we going to do with Grams' old place?" Paige asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Try to stay calm, don't overreact." Said Prue calmly.

"Overreact? Given the circumstances I think that we are all under reacting, I mean what do you expect me to do? Say that I'm fine with leaving my life behind because Prue, I am far from it." Uttered Piper strongly.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige listen to me. If you don't go then you are putting more lives at stake – including your own." Prue exclaimed trying to reason with the trio.

"Since when have you three ever turned down saving an innocent?" asked Prue.

"Because by staying here you are refusing to help the helpless." Prue finished dramatically.

Paige wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I hate to say this guys but she's right. All of us in this room were born with the gift of magic. Why did we get it? So we could help the innocent. We need to help those less fortunate then us." Sighed Paige. Piper and Phoebe stared at each other for a second before realising that both Paige and Prue were right. Piper sighed and then through clenched teeth, she muttered, "When do we leave?"

"Now." Said Prue shortly.

"My message is complete. Goodbye, I love you." Said Prue as she clicked her fingers and disappeared.

"So that was Prue huh?" asked a stunned Paige.

"In the flesh." Replied Phoebe.

"Not literally of course seeing as though she was dead … argh, you know what I mean." Said Phoebe. Piper began to cry silently.

"You guys!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You heard what Phoebe said, Argok is coming _now _so lets go!" and with that Phoebe ran downstairs to grab a bag and start packing.

That afternoon was filled with packing and more packing. After everything the sisters needed had been stowed in a box or bag the sisters realised that they would have to get going if they were to escape Argok. Piper picked up the bags closest to her and began loading the car. It took about an hour and a half for the sisters to cram whatever would fit into the vehicle and by that time Phoebe was getting seriously worried.

"Guys we have to leave now, Argok could be here any second!" Phoebe said exasperatedly.

"Yes Phoebe I am aware of the situation at hand, we'll leave in five minutes we just have to check that we haven't forgotten anything!" Paige yelled.

"I'll just go get Wyatt, I let him sleep while we were packing but I think Phoebe has got a point we have to leave now – Wyatt can sleep in the car." Said Piper firmly.

In five minutes flat, the Charmed One's were on the road. The journey took three hours and by the time the sisters had passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale sign' all three of them were starving.

"Ok, Ok we'll call for a pizza when we get there!" Piper yelled out of exasperation after Phoebe and Paige had said for the umpteenth time that they were hungry. Piper followed Prue's directions exactly and then drove up the driveway of their new house.

"So this is our new home." Said Paige Piper and Phoebe in unison as they walked up the white cement driveway and pushed open the oak wood door to reveal their new house.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stepped inside onto the well-worn polished wood floor and stood there, transfixed by the sight of the new Halliwell residence. They found that the place had already been furnished. The sisters walked through the hall to find two small steps leading to a living room with a white carpet, a small television, a deep red sofa and two matching armchairs and in the corner was a small fireplace. After finding the living room, the trio then continued with their exploration.

They traveled down the hall to find a large kitchen. The counters were made of white marble and there were a few cupboards and draws around the place. There was a small microwave and a large stove. On the right hand side of the counters was a large wooden table designed to fit four people. The floor in the kitchen consisted of smooth white tiles and a small red rug, which matched the sofa. Piper, Phoebe and Paige found a small door, also made of wood which lead to a laundry and in-between the living room and kitchen was a staircase. The Charmed Ones walked up the stairs to find three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Piper walked into the closest to find a double bed with a blue cover and a wooden bed head. There was also a wardrobe, a dresser and a pine bookshelf. Piper, who was exhausted, collapsed onto the bed still clutching Wyatt tightly in her arms.

Phoebe found her way into a room, which had similar furniture to Piper's except the bed, had a black velvet cover. Paige also located a room, which was the same as her two sisters, but the bed had a red and white checker colour scheme. They then peered into both bathrooms (There was one upstairs and one downstairs) and saw a toilet, a mirror, a medicine cabinet, a bath, a shower, a sink, a towel rack and a counter. Paige was surprised to find that there was soap on the sink, shampoo in the shower and towels on the rack, however she put that thought to the back of her mind as she continued her exploration of the house.

"Wow." Said Phoebe.

"I had no idea this place would already be furnished!" said a stunned Paige.

"this must have been what Prue meant when she said all the costs would be covered." Replied Phoebe.

"Hey Piper!" Paige yelled

"What do you think of the new house?" she inquired. Paige ventured into Piper's room to find her sleeping on the bed.

"Aww!" cooed Paige staring at Piper's motionless body.

"She looks so cute doesn't she?" exclaimed Phoebe as she followed Paige into the room.

"Yeah, but I think Wyatt's in hell" laughed Paige as she watched the baby trying to squirm out of his Mother's tight grip. Upon spotting what Paige was talking about Phoebe scooped Wyatt out of Piper's hands, brought him down stairs, put him onto the couch and then she handed him a blue rattle with brightly coloured beads in it. It amused Wyatt whilst Phoebe and Paige ordered dinner.

Around thirty minutes later the pizza arrived and the two sisters began scoffing it when Piper came downstairs.

"Have a nice nap sis?" asked Phoebe.

"We got pizza. You like Hawaiian right?" inquired Paige.

"Yeah, I'm starved," replied Piper as she grabbed the largest piece in the box.

"Are you alright Piper?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, I'm just peachy!" said Piper sarcastically.

"As peachy as anyone who has been forced to move town to fight a demon who is probably going to kill them can possibly be." grunted Piper angrily.

"Well there is a bright side," said Paige brightly.

"What bright side?" snapped Piper without much interest.

"Give me a minute I'm working on it" said Paige as she rattled her brain. Piper rolled her eyes and grabbed another slice of the oil covered excuse for pizza.

"Hey what's Wyatt going to eat?" asked Phoebe.

"I brought some baby food in an ice bag." said Piper as she stood up.

"I'll just go grab it." Piper finished as she went out to the car. In seconds Piper was back carrying with her a small blue bag. She unzipped it, rifled through it and then found a small jar of creamed banana. She scooped some into a bowl and then began feeding Wyatt.

"Hey guys we should probably start unpacking." Paige said as she swallowed a mouthful of pizza.

"Agreed." said Phoebe as she went out to the car. After Wyatt was full, Piper went out to the car to help unload it.

It took several journey's to get everything inside and on Piper's third journey she struggled with a bulky, blue suitcase when she noticed a blonde girl in blue jeans and a leather jacket walking down the street. It was nothing unusual but something about the girl caught Piper's eye. In a matter of seconds Piper realised what it was. It wasn't the girl that had caught her attention, it was the demon sneaking up behind her.

Piper froze for a second to consider her options. Phoebe and Paige were both inside and even if they weren't, there was no time to write a power of three spell. Piper took a deep breath and then ran. She arrived in the nick of time.

"RUN!" Piper yelled as the demon was about to strike.

"What are you kidding!" the girl exclaimed.

"You are the one who should be running!" and with that the girl kicked the demon and gave it too short rabbit punches. The demon tried to kick the girl but she jumped out of the way. The girl then did a spinning kick and knocked the demon off his feet. The girl stomped on him then drove a wooden steak through his heart.

"Ok then …" said Piper trying to take in everything she had just seen.

"Oh great, not another one!" the girl exclaimed as a horned demon ran up from behind them.

"Hey, I got this one" said Piper placing a hand in front of the girl to restrain her. Piper flicked her hands towards the demon and he blew up. This time it was the girl's turn to stare.

"Who, no what are you?" asked the girl in awe.

"I'm a witch, a Charmed One to be precise. What's your story?" asked Piper suspiciously.

"I'm Buffy, The Vampire Slayer." Said the girl as she flicked back her blonde hair.


End file.
